1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable vessel by which an imperiled person may be rescued from thin ice, mud, tidal mud flats, open water, fast water, and riverine environments.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of devices exist that can aid in the rescue of drowning victims in open water or where the victim has fallen through thin ice. The prior devices are generally more cumbersome, bulky, and complex and not as versatile and maneuverable as the present invention. The present invention provides for a more stable rescue device during the rescue process. The present invention also solves maneuverability and stability problems that exist with prior art if use is attempted of the same in fast water and turbulent riverine environments. Particularly, the rescue craft provides more stability during water borne approach by an embarked rescuer or rescuers to low head dams for rescue of imperiled persons in the vicinity of such structures.